That bulter, syndicated
by Poyo-Chan 64
Summary: In order to stop Jack the Ripper, Evie and Jacob must work with Ciel Phantomive, the Queen's guard Dog. But what will happen when they'll discover the truth about the Earl and his mysterious Butler? Will they be eliminated? or will it be the begenning of something more...?


**Chapter one**

The Frye twins stood against the bridge as the Queen get out of her carriage with the help of her butlers dressed in white: the Earls Charles Grey and Charles Phipps, also known as the "double Charles".

"Approach" Beckoned the queen.

The twins took a step forward toward her majesty.

"You have honored us with your loyalty and courage. Long may we strengthen the Empire together!"

"Your Majesty" Began Jacob "We will always work to ensure the safety of the people…"

"But with the greatest respect, our philosophy forbid us from assisting further with the expansion of the Empire" Continued Evie "Perhaps, ma'am, you could consider putting an end to your imperialist desire?"

Jacob scoffed at her sister's demand, then immediately looked at her as if she made the biggest mistake ever. But the Queen didn't seem affected at all.

"I understand and respect your position, bound as you are by your Creed. If my husband was still there, I'm sure he would have respected your decision as well"

She then suddenly fell to her knees and started crying.

"ALBEEEEEEEEERT! IF ONLY YOU WHERE THERE BESIDE ME!"

The two assassin were quite shocked at her reaction, having never seen her react like this before, while Charles Phipps did his best to appease his mistress.

"Please your majesty calm down" He pleaded, holding a small puppet of her late husband in his hand (needless to say that it was a handmade puppet designed by him).

After several minute, Victoria finally calmed down and retook her composure.

"As I was saying: as I respect your choice. May you, however, indulge me one more time by giving me one last favor?"

"Of course your Majesty" Answered Evie

"What is it?" Asked Jacob.

"You certainly have heard of "Jack the Ripper" haven't you?"

"Of course I have! This bastard is killing my Rooks!" Angrily exclaimed Jacob.

"Jacob! Manners!" Scolded Evie, elbowing her brother. "Yes, we heard of him, why do you ask?"

"I do not like the actions of this person. And I have the safety of my people at heart" Explained Queen Victoria "Knowing that their actions are affecting you as well, I would like you two to work on this case with my Guard Dog"

"Your dog…?" Jacob said, confused.

"The queen's Guard Dog is a special and secret executive body unknown to the public. He acts under her majesty orders while remaining in the shadow"

"Oh…"

"We would be honored to assist your Guard Dog your Majesty" Bowed the eldest twin.

"Thank you. May God bless the noble Fryes!"

Evie and Jacob bowed before her. Earl Grey opened the carriage door while Phipps helped her Majesty to get inside before entering himself inside it. Grey closed the door and hoped on top of the carriage, taking the reins. He looked one last time at the twins and smiled at them.

"See you next time!"

He whipped the reins and the carriage went off. Jacob looked at his twin sister and asked:

"Do you think she'll offer you any more cake?"

Evie rolled her eyes and began to leave.

 **-Time Skip, Phantomive Manor-**

Sebastian was heading of inside the manor, having finished cleaning the mess made by the poor excuse of a gardener when two people appeared in is field of view: Two young adult, one male and one female, approximatively 21 years old, equal in height and quite similar in appearance. Must be the guest his master was expecting. The tall butler walked towards them.

"You must be the Noble Fryes" He said, catching their attention.

"Yup, that's us" Cheered Jacob.

"Allow me to introduce myself: I'm Sebastian Michaelis, head butler of the Phantomive estate" Greeted Sebastian while bowing "Please do come inside, my master is waiting for you in his office.

The Frye twins nodded and followed Sebastian inside de manor. The young assassins awed as they reached the hall. They never had the chance to be inside a prestigious manor. Even if they did during a mission, they never had the time to stop and admire the place.

"Talk about a beautiful place" Whistled Jacob.

"Thank you" Said Sebastian

"W-WATCH OUT!"

The three of them looked around and saw a strawberry red-haired maid running toward them with a huge pile of sheets in her arms. The maid suddenly tripped and began to fall, dragging the sheets with her. Jacob immediately ran toward the red-haired woman and successfully caught her in his arm while the butler caught the pile of sheets in one hand. As if they never fell in the first place.

"Are you alright?" Asked Jacob to red-head in his arm.

The women looked at his face and blushed a deep red seeing how gorgeous her savior was. Flustered, she immediately got up and replied:

"Y-Yes! Yes I am! T-thank you sir"

"Mey-Rin…" Sighed Sebastian "How many time do I have to tell you not to run inside the manor?"

"Y-Yes! I'm really sorry Sebastian, yes I am!" Apologized Mey-Rin, bowing a million time.

The butler sighed one more time before handing the sheets to the maid.

"Now, hurry and take that to their place"

"A-aye!" Answered Mey-Rin, taking the pile of white sheets and leaving as quickly as she arrived.

"Please excuse our maid" Apologized Sebastian "she can be very clumsy sometimes…"

"No need to apologize" Reassured Evie "Jacob can also be like that"

"Hey!" Exclaimed Jacob, a thick mark appearing on his forehead.

The demon butler emitted a small laugh. When they arrived, he already sniffed their soul. The two were soaked in the darkness, but not the same way as his master's. And while Jacob's soul is bold, reckless and foolish, his sister's was the opposite: calm, reserved and sharp. The black haired man smirked. Surely, with these two around, things will be a bit more interesting.

"Please, this way" Beckoned Sebastian.

The twins nodded and followed him.

 **-Time Skip-**

The trio stopped before two large wooden doors. Sebastian stepped forward and knocked.

"Young Master? Your guests are here"

"Bring them in" Replied a voice from inside.

Sebastian opened the door and prompted the twins to enter, which they did. Evie and Jacob entered inside the room and faced the Earl Phantomive. To their surprise, the Earl was a twelve-years-old boy with grayish blue hair and one blue eyes, the other concealed under an eye-patch.

"You must be the associate whose Majesty spoke to me"

"Indeed. My name is Evie Frye, and this is my twin brother Jacob Frye" Greeted Evie, extending her hands towards the boy.

"Twins huh…?" He wondered, is voice barely audible.

"I beg your pardon?"

"No, nothing"

The Earl got up from his chair and shook Evie's hand.

"I am Ciel Phantomive, head of the Phantomive and Queen's Guard Dog.

"Wait YOU are the Guard Dog!?" Exclaimed Jacob in total disbelief.

"Yes, it is I. Do you have a problem with that Mr. Frye?" Calmly asked Ciel, staring at him with a cold and sharp look.

"Huh…N-no! Of course not! I-it's just that I wasn't expecting the Earl to be that young...!" He nervously justified, intimidated by the boy's glare.

"Tch…"

"Jacob!" Whispered/yelled Evie, elbowing her brother.

"What do you expect me to say? It's a fucking twelve-year old kid!"

"I hear that" Said Ciel, a thick mark on his forehead.

Jacob froze and then nervously laughed. A sweat drop appearing behind his head. Ciel and Evie both rolled their eyes before they all moved on.

"Please take a seat" Prompted Ciel.

Both of them sit down on a chair in front of Ciel's desk. The young earl looked at is butler and gave him an order.

"Sebastian, go fetch some tea"

"Very well"

Sebastian bowed and exited the room, leaving his master and the twins alone.

"I assume her Majesty already informed you about the reason of our partnership?" Asked the blue-eyed boy.

"Yes, we are here to stop Jack the Ripper, aren't we?"

"Indeed, although I could have solve this case on my own" Confessed the young earl with an annoyed tone.

" _Don't be too prideful you brat…!"_ Though Jacob, irritated.

"Anyway…if it's her Majesty's will, there is not much I can do"

"Indeed" Evie said.

Sebastian came back with a tray of tea.

"For this afternoon, we are serving Ceylon tea" He said, pouring it into three teacups and serving it to his master and master's guest.

"Thank you" Thanked Evie, taking her cup.

"Thanks mate" Thanked Jacob, doing the same.

"In two day, we will head to my townhouse to begin the investigation" Announced Ciel, taking a sip of his tea "Sebastian, lead our guests to their room, will you?"

"Very well, young master" Bowed Sebastian.

Jacob took a sip of is tea and suddenly froze. The taste was so exquisite he couldn't find words to describe it. With sparkling eyes, he exclaimed:

"Oh my god, this is the best tea I've ever tasted in my life!"

"You flatter me" Smiled Sebastian, putting is left hand on is heart.

 **-Time skip-**

Sebastian guided the twins inside the manor and led them towards their room. As they walked, Evie looked around her.

"This is a lovely manor"

"Thank you" Thanked Sebastian

"By the way, how long have you been working for the young lord?"

"Approximatively two years, Miss"

"I see…it must not be easy to work for a brat like him" Bluntly said Jacob.

"Jacob!" Exclaimed her sister, outraged.

Sebastian couldn't help but laugh at his statement, which made the twins look at him with a slight confused look.

"Forgive the attitude of my master, he is quite prideful at times"

"And that doesn't piss you off?"

"Not at all" Replied the butler with a bright smile.

Jacob was quite sceptical about his last statement. He swear he could almost sense the burning rage hidden behind the butler's smile…Sebastian then stopped beside two doors side by side.

"Here are your rooms. If you need anything, do not hesitate to call me" He bowed.

"Thank you Sebastian" Thanked Evie.

"Sure, no problem" Replied Jacob, putting his arm behind is head.

That's when the sound of an explosion was heard from afar, followed by a slight jolt. Evie and Jacob looked around in high alert while Sebastian sighed and put his hand on his forehead.

"Not again…" he muttered.

"What was that explosion?" Asked Jacob.

"What explosion?" Asked Sebastian with the most innocent, close-eyed smile he could offer. We could almost saw sparkles around his head.

"Sebastiaaaaan…" The twins began.

"No need to worry, I'll be taking care of this. Please, make yourself home"

With that, he headed towards the kitchen, leaving two none-convicted assassin behind him. Evie began to think about what could have happened when her thought were interrupted by a gush of wind. Jacob bolted towards his room and jumped on the bed.

"Aaah~ not sleeping in a couch anymore!" He moaned in satisfaction.

"God dammit Jacob…behave yourself! AND REMOVE YOUR BOOTS WHEN YOU'RE ON THE BED!"


End file.
